Sunburn
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: Nobody ever told Victoria that if you stay in the sun for too long, you could get sunburned. How is Barnabas going to cure her when there is no aloe to ease her pain? Set before Victoria realizes that he is a vampire, and before the fight. My first Dark Shadows fic.


**Sunburn**

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie, if I did then there would be more cute moments with Victoria and Barnabas.

Summary: Nobody ever told Victoria how bad the sun can be if she stayed out for too long, now she got infected with sunburn. How is Barnabas going to cure her?

_This will be my first Dark Sahdows one-set. I have absolutely no idea where it came from, but it had been in my mind for a long time so I just had to do this._

* * *

The sun shined on the Collins Mansion as the rays picked up their massive heat energy. Inside of the mansion, Barnabas Collins was safe from harm when the sunlight tried to peek from the curtains when he was lounging on the couch.

Miss Elizabeth knew secretly that he didn't like the sun at all, since that he is a vampire of course, so she decided with his permission that when the sun rises to a point where he can't handle it, he would stay put inside of the house in the shade where he is safe.

For that, he felt relieved that he didn't have to go outside. However, he became worried on how his descendants would handle the scorching heat. Barnabas got up from the couch and walked over to where the curtain was, managing to take a little peek from the side of the window. Standing outside right by the beach was where the party was at.

Elizabeth was lounging on a beach chair with a regular swimsuit on and accompanied with sunglasses, Carolyn was wearing a bikini as David settled for his swimming trunks, Roger was just resting in the chair underneath the umbrella taking a long deserved nap. Dr. Juilia Hoffman, sadly, couldn't be seen with the party since she had to take a short vacation for quite some time, and as Barnabas looked around the place, he couldn't see the newly acquainted Governess anywhere in the beach. However, he did notice that something caught Elizabeth's attention as she got out of the chair to check it out.

Barnabas decided to go check around the mansion for anything that seemed to be in need of adjustment as he turned his gaze away from the window and walked out of the room. Upon his search as he studied the paintings and such, he spotted Elizabeth dragging somebody to the medical room.

He overheard the conversation that took place as he listened. "How could you not know that you got sunburned, Vicky?" Elizabeth said.

"I didn't know until I touched my skin!" He heard Victoria's voice replying before he heard an 'ouch' from her as she was being dragged. "You guys never mentioned how terribly hot it is outside!"

Barnabas raised an eyebrow in confusion. His Victoria got sunburned? He immediately rushed downstairs and opened the door to see Elizabeth looking through a drawer while Victoria herself was lying on the chair; a huge coat had covered her top half of the body as she waited for the woman to find her something to relieve her of the pain.

Once when he opened the door, Elizabeth turned away from the drawer and looked at him. "Barnabas, you don't need to mind us, I was just getting Vicky here some medicine for her sunburns."

"How could she be sunburned? She wasn't out in the sun that long, was she?" Barnabas asked. "What is sunburn anyway?"

Elizabeth explained while she nodded. "Oh, right. You were sheltered for most of your life in the shade and you have no idea of what sunburn really is. Sunburn is a little infection that causes the skin to turn red when you stay out in the sun for too long. It is not as infectious as colds or flu's or anything else. All it does is bug you until it is treated with aloe," As she continued her search she sighed in disappointment. "Apparently, somehow Dr. Hoffman is out of aloe." Then she turned to the Governess, "Sorry Vicky, I think that you will have to stay inside of the house until your sunburn recedes to normal, also you are to not scratch yourself."

Victoria groaned in annoyance at her irritated skin, trying to keep herself from itching it as she got herself back up from the chair. Barnabas walked over to check on her.

"Are you hurt, Victoria?" He asked, concerned. She shook her head, telling him no, and took off of the coat. She knew that he would back away a few steps when he took in the sight before him, but it wasn't the swimsuit that he was looking at...

All over her skin, she was red as a tomato, minus the clothing that kept most of her body to not burn in the sunlight. Her face, her hands, her legs, you name it, she was totally red.

"Oh my! That is a nasty illness!" Barnabas shuttered as he stared at her red skin. He had never seen anything like this before on a person, neither on his Victoria for the matter. He didn't like the way that the irritated skin was making on her beautiful body, especially toward her birthing hips that he liked so much!

He turned his attention to the Matriarch and took her arm and walked her out to the hallway. Before closing the door, he told Victoria that he would be back. She couldn't understand most of the conversation that took place, but, she did catch some of it.

"Are you sure you can do that, Barnabas? I mean, what if she realizes what you can do?" Elizabeth shouted in a whisper.

"I will be sure that no harm comes to her when I do this. She probably won't remember a thing about it." Barnabas told in a reasonably calm manner.

"Just be sure that she doesn't notice the details of your work on her, especially when you do it on her neck." Elizabeth sighed.

"The neck would be uncomfortable for her, I think it would be best that I do it on her wrist. That would be less painful." Barnabas reassured.

She heard him coming back in as he sat down right beside her, examining her burned skin by softly touching it with his hand, she could tell that he was being careful when touching the bad parts. "How are you going to cure me, Barnabas? Elizabeth said that Dr. Hoffman doesn't have anymore aloe for sunburns..." She winced when he found a tender spot on her right arm.

"You don't need aloe for what I will be doing, Victoria." Barnabas soothed as he gently touched her red cheeks, and restrained when she cringed from the pain. "You may think that I am crazy for what I am about to do." He carefully moved her head to where she would look at him straight in his eyes and continued. "I will be putting you to sleep as I extract the burned skin cells from inside of your body."

She stayed silent, wondering what he would be doing, but she relaxed in his touch. She had wondered why he was hanging around with the doctor at some points when she sees him, so she reassured herself that he had probably learned some tricks from the mysterious woman.

"How are you going to put me to sleep?" She asked, curious.

"Hypnotism." He answered softly before he raised his hand right between his face and hers and began to pull it back and forth as if he found a invisible thread. Victoria could feel that her mind was being pulled with it, as if she had no more control of her body. "Just relax, Victoria, and pay attention to my eyes." She obeyed and kept her gaze with his._  
_

Somehow, she almost felt tired from looking into those dark eyes of his. That was an obvious sign that the hypnosis was working! She was going to be put to sleep. Heck, she doesn't even feel the irritated sensation on her skin that claimed her body anymore! Each pull with his hand was making her lose herself to the slumber that awaited her.

Her eyes felt heavy and her body felt numb, "Barnabas..." She said in a tired voice before she closed her eyes and laid down on the chair, the image of Barnabas faded as she let her tired body take over.

A few minutes later, Victoria felt somebody's hand shaking her arm. "You can open your eyes now, Victoria." She heard Barnabas' voice calling out to her from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes and adjusted herself on the chair, raising her arms to stretch.

She looked over to see Barnabas giving her a small smile as he gently moved his hand to touch her arm, to which, she didn't feel the painful sensation on her skin. "Where did the sunburn go?" She asked, wondering what the heck happened while she was resting. She examined her skin, which was back to its normal color, no sign of the sunburn was there at all on her body.

"While you were sleeping, I used one of Dr. Hoffman's tools to get rid of the burned skin cells. I already got rid of it, so that you wouldn't be grossed out." He said as he presented the utensil that the doctor uses to give shots. "It was a bit messy, but I managed to get your skin back to normal. I am terribly sorry to use your wrist to get the skin cells out, but I had to do it." He gestured to her right wrist which was wrapped with white bandages, two spots which could be identified as the exposed dried up blood.

In the next second, he didn't expect the girl to embrace him as she held onto him tightly saying "Thank you!" for a few seconds before she released him. "I should probably get back outside to keep an eye on David." She said as she stood up and began to walk over to the door. She looked over her shoulder to say, "Thank you for your help, Barnabas!" and then she disappeared into the hallway.

Once he heard the door close, Barnabas slowly got up from the chair and used his vampire speed to get to the bathroom, he coughed roughly into the sink, revealing that he had actually sucked the blood that was exposed to the sun, the sides of his mouth was dripping with blood when he cleaned his face with a towel.

He sighed, whether in disgust, pleasure, or both, as he cursed Angelique for turning him into a vampire. "Why must a beautiful creature like Victoria have such exquisite, intoxicating, and tempting blood that I wanted to have all to myself?" He asked as he coughed up some of the blood, determined to get rid of the delicious sensation that stained his mouth.

He made a note to himself that he should tell Dr. Hoffman to get the aloe before she returns to Collinsport from her short vacation, because he wasn't sure about how long he could resist the temptation to sink his fangs into Victoria's soft flesh and suck some of the blood out to quench his thirst.

After he got rid of the remaining blood that decorated his mouth, he threw the towel into the fireplace to get rid of it before anybody saw it, and went into his office to work on the paperwork for his fishing business.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you liked this one-set! If I have any mistakes, feel free to scold me however you like. Review whenever you want. I actually have no idea if a vampire could even suck blood that is sunburned, but it might be possible if it did._


End file.
